The Charmed Ones get several big surprises
by seg
Summary: the charmed get several surprises including a very welcome one
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter one**_

_**Will we have be normal again**_

**Five years past.**

Piper and Phoebe Halliwell along with their youngest sister Paige were sitting on the Halliwell manor couch thinking about the past weeks events. Piper and Phoebe and not only lost and buried there older sister Prue, but had discover there younger sister Paige all in the same week. Now the to older sisters were dealing with not only the loss of one of the most important people in there but with the secret that mother and grandmother had kept from them for over twenty years.

The youngest sister Paige was the result of an affair there mother had with her white-lighter Sam. Paige being the first child born from a witch and a white-lighter had to put up for adoption and kept a secret from her three older sisters.

Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell were born into a family of witches. The girls were known as the charmed one's and were the most powerful witches of all time. The girls each had there own special powers. Prue could move objects with her mind and astral project. Piper could freeze and blow up things while Phoebe had premonitions and could levitate. When there powers were combined they could destroy some of the nastiest demons the world had ever known. When Prue was killed the power of three was broken which left the other two very venerable. When Piper cast spells to find a lost witch for Prue, the spells worked on Paige instead. These spells lead Paige to discover not only her powers of being a witch but, also her long lost family.

**The present **

Piper Halliwell was sitting on the couch of the Halliwell living room looking at a picture of her big sister Prue and crying it had been five long years since she had seen her sister and she was especially missing her tonight. Phoebe sensing that something was bothering her big sister went downstairs to check on her. Phoebe seeing her sister crying asked what was wrong. "I really miss Prue." Me to sweetie Phoebe said and went and joined her sister. Phoebe held Piper for a while until they both realized they were giving interviews for a new assistant for Piper at P3 and assistant for Phoebe at the bay mirror, they both went to bed, Phoebe held Piper all night.

Across town two twins sat reading a book they had just turned twenty two and for the past year had been trying to learn as much as possible about there biological parents. All the two girls had ever known was that they were dropped off at a church a few days after birth and put up for adoption. The girls were lucky in that they got to stay together. When the girls were seventeen they started being able to do all sorts of things and had always wondered why. The girls looked at the clock and noticed that it was almost ten. They said there goodnights for the both had interviews the next morning.

In a room of bright white light a young women was arguing with a group of her elders about having been kept from the only people who ever made her feel safe and loved. It's been five years why can't I at least be allowed to say hello to them. She was told you know the rules you may only see them again if you run into them by accident on a job. She yells it's been five years I only just want to see them. They say we are sorry but you know the rules.

this is my first story R&R


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Piper and Phoebe were both up and getting ready for the job interviews that they were both about to give to hopefully there new assistants. Piper asked Phoebe to pass her the coffee and of course Phoebe did. Paige walked downstairs and asked how much longer do you think it will be before someone realizes that we are alive. Piper said I don't know but it's worked for six months. Still I think that we can start to tell certain people the truth Phoebe said I mean Elise is beginning to be more than a little suspicious. I have noticed that two Paige said when I have come to visit I mean she accepts that we are the Halliwell cousins but she is beginning to notice so many similarities in the way we act. When someone figures out for a fact who we are then we will decide what to do and not before then. Piper said.

The twins were on there were to there interview's. They said goodbye to each when they both had to turn in different directions. Paris was a beautiful twenty two year old who was looking forward to a job interview that might not only lead to a steady job but one at one of her and her twin sister Pippa favorite places to hang out. Pippa had a job interview to be an assistant to the newest local advice columnist who had taken over for Phoebe Halliwell. The new columnist was one of Phoebe's cousins. A beautiful young woman was in a room of bright light waiting until someone called for her she kept wishing that her hearts desire could come true.

Paris sat on a bar stool waiting for the new manager of P3 to come out and give her an interview. The woman was a cousin of the former owner of P3. When she came out she said everything seems to be in order. So why do want this job Paris. Paris said my sister and I have been coming here about a year now and really like this place, it seems like the working environment would be just as great. The manager said well think I want this place to run as smoothly as when Piper ran it. Do I have the job Paris asked? The young women said yes I think you do. Paris said thank you. Than the young woman do you have any questions just one. I have just one how come you look exactly like Piper Halliwell? The young woman just stared and asked what. I realized that you are her cousin but you just look almost exactly like her. The young woman can't think of anything to say but than Paris yells look out. There is a dangerous creature behind the young woman. Paris blows up the creature but not before the young women is badly injured. Paris yells out the name Prue I need please come I need you hurry. Paris say's to the young woman don't worry Prue's a healer and she can heal your wounds. Prue arrives and she yells Piper. Piper yells Prue help me hurry. Prue heals Piper. Prue helps Piper stand up. Paris looks asks Prue is one of your sisters that you told me about. Prue answers yes. Piper says I get why Prue can tell who I really am but how van you the spell we cast only allows family and special friends to see us. Then Piper realizes that it was Prue who saved and yells wait a minute how can you be here you are dead. Prue says because of all the hard work I did they turned my into a white lighter only I couldn't tell you I was one unless we came across each other in a job the other elders even kept from Loe. Well since I know can we tell everybody else? Prue says yes I can even have my powers back in order to help you guys fight demons. Paris asks are you really Piper Halliwell Piper says yes I am. Paris says I am glad Prue has really missed the last five years. How do you know that? My sister I were the first charges Prue got so she would tell when something bothered her it was usually a might obvious. Piper asks how long you have had powers for. Paris says since October 4, 2001. We got them around four thirty that morning. We were sitting on the couch and the next thing we knew Prue was there to explain to us that we were magical and had powers.

Piper asks what your powers are. Pippa and I can both move objects, freeze time, read minds, have premonitions, make electricity with our minds, astral project, levitate and can also tell what other people are feeling, plus some we don't really understand, oh and we can also orb like Prue. Piper says those are a lot of powers Paris say I know. Piper asks how much do you know about your birth parents. Paris says not much just that we were dropped off at Catholic Church and given to a nun known as Sister Agnes. Piper says I think I might know who your parents are why don't we all go to the manner.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When Piper, Paris and Prue orb into the attic of the Halliwell manor Paige was at the book of shadows when she saw Piper and Prue she ask how. Piper answers the elders turned her into a white lighter they just didn't bother to tell us or Leo for that matter. Prue walks up to Paige and says it's nice to meet ya sis and hugs her. Paige says likewise. Piper says now back to the matter at hand. Paige says what's that how this young lady and tell who we really are. Piper tries to summon her mother. Hear these words, hear my cry, Spirits from the other side, Come to me, I summon thee Cross now the great divide. Patty shows up between the candles and asks Piper what's wrong. Piper says come out of the candles it's easier to talk to you. Patty walks out and goes to sit beside Piper on the couch. Piper asks mom how many daughters do you have and I mean really seriously. Patty asks why you are asking me this question Piper. Piper says because I believe that you have to other daughter's twins and I want to know if it is true. Patty asks what makes you think that. Piper says this is Paris and she can see for who we really are when no one else can. Patty looks at Paris and says when where you born may 15 1983. Patty then says yes she is my daughter to Piper. Piper asks how. You remember Sam well you how you summoned my right well one day your grams had summoned me and Sam came to visit and we spent some time together. Well I managed to stay on earth for about a week and then I discovered that I was pregnant and the elders allowed me stay here on earth to deliver the girls. Sam and took to the same church and found Sister Agnes we asked to find the girls a good home. I had two requests one that they stay together and two that there names begin with a p. Piper turns to Paris where is your sister. Paris answers at an interview to be the new assistant to the new columnist who took over for Phoebe Halliwell.


End file.
